No Matter What
by renanimeangel
Summary: With Kai's newly discovered feelings comes anger and a lack of sanity. Can the one he loves save him or will Kai wander around in a pink apron and totally nuts for the rest of his life? TyKa some OOCness pure randomness
1. Morning musings and mayhem

**No Matter What.**

**Chapter 1 - Early morning Musings and Mayhem**

**Ren: Hey hey hey, im back. Did ya miss me? **

**Kai: Not really.**

**Ren: Well sorry i havent updated 'coughs and dodges rotten fruit' in such a long time, you have no idea hwo much stuff ive had to do. Anyway to get my inspiration back ive come up with this fic ive been meaning to do for AGEEES. Since its a dedication fic to a gr8 friend of mine Miking Ishida whos birthday it was a while ago and since she lives kinda far away and it would have been inpractical to have sent a present i said i would write her a fic. So here is the result of thewhatever i was trying to do. Just a quick warning now though the first chapter is a bit on the crap side due to the whole setting the scene thing and all but just bare with it, It will get better in later chapters I promise on that k?**

**Kai: Just get one with it.**

**Ren: Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters or Spring Mountains if they even exist anything in the fic is purely coincidental and written for fun! I own nothing, zilch, nowt. This fic also contains shounen'ai and if you do not know what this means. Educate yourself and then if you still want to return. Anyway Onward...**

The sun had just risen over the tops of a near by forest, and a gentle breeze found its way through an open window of a luxury hotel. The breeze wormed its way around the room, currently occupied by two of the blade breakers, with the breeze softly teasing the bangs on their foreheads. Then the members of the blade breakers started to stir. Well, only one actually, Kai Hiwatari, the captain of the team.

He was always the first to wake up, mainly out of habit, but then again, he had never been one to lie in bed all day. Unlike some… his mind slowly wandered to the midnight haired blader who slept in the bed opposite his own. Tyson. The obnoxious, irritating, loud, in-your-face boy of the team. The one who stuffed his face, pulled pranks, slept like a log, laughed and helped everyone he could. Everything that made Tyson, Tyson. He was special, different. Tyson actually cared about people, genuinely wanted to know you, to help you, no matter who you were.

'Except for me' thought Kai 'I push him away, I don't need his help…'

His thoughts strayed back to Tyson again and he rolled over, face half covered by a soft pillow. Kai let out a muffled groan, and clenched his eyes tightly shut. He hated lying in awake, it always left him with his thoughts and once they found him, they would never let him go until he worked out what they meant. He tried to shut his eyes further, gritting his teeth. Why? Why did he always keep thinking about Tyson? Usually if his mind came up with something like this to think about he would stop it before it became something else, but this morning was different. It had been a question he had been wondering about for sometime and maybe his morning musings would help him figure it out. So he let this single train of thought continue working its way, and he thought about it a bit longer.

It was true he had pretty much always had a protective fondness over Tyson. It was also true that he hadn't liked Tyson straight away. It was more of a growing feeling. Tyson had been the first person to defeat him, any other person would have criticised him and make him feel small and worthless, yet Tyson had still respected him after, he had said later that it was a good match, he tried so hard to understand Kai, to become his friend. But as Kai became the captain of the team, training them to become better, to become stronger, he found out a little about Tyson and the more he found he wanted to find out more. There was something about Tyson… just well, intriguing he guessed. After a while he made up ways just to be around him, and it scared the hell out of him. He knew he liked Tyson, liked him a lot, even if he didn't show it to him. It wasn't hard to figure out either, since it wasn't exactly normal, he had always been taught that feelings of any kind were wrong and weren't normal. But since his time with the blade breakers he had seen that it was normal, but he had never felt anything this strong so it must wrong this time right? He shouldn't be feeling so…so happy? Happy around Tyson. He still liked his space and privacy but he liked being around Tyson more. It was also simple fact that Kai had become almost obsessive over Tyson, though he did take terrible care never to let anyone know or act differently with people.  
Kai let out a small sigh and re-rolled onto his back and closed his eyes to the ceiling once again. His right arm rested lightly on his forehead, looking vaguely like he was shielding himself from some bright light, or maybe just his confusing thoughts fighting in his head.

Before, Kai had found it easy to put a cap on his now obvious feelings towards Tyson. But instead of it still being easy and making him happy, they made him unbelievably sad inside and it was getting so much harder to hide them. The reason it was all so hard and why it made him unhappy was also simple. He liked Tyson, but he was sure that even though Tyson was always friendly and caring towards Kai, he was sure that Tyson didn't really like him back, and there was, of course all those other issues about everything to think about. Kai thought back and remembered how it had all been so easy it had been at the beginning, but now…

Then something wrestled through his unusually conflicting emotions and waited, just begging to be thought about. So he complied, saving himself from a headache later on, although what he found was something that made him jump, and unsure of how to act.  
It had all happened about a year and a bit ago, and Tala had sent him a book, which wasn't unusual as Tala's imagination went about as far his little finger. But this time he had come up with something a bit unusual for him, since Tala had sent him a romance book with a small note attached as well as his usual Christmas card. At the end of the note it read,

'_Ps I suggest you read this book, after all this time it should make you wake up...'_

At the time, Kai had merely thought that Tala had meant something about reading it if he didn't want to sleep. No. Tala had meant that he would realize his feelings towards Tyson. Kai's heart gave a painful lurch. It all made sense now. After reading the book and the way he was feeling. It could only mean one thing. He, Kai Hiwatari loved Tyson.

Kai's crimson orbs shot open and as if in answering Tyson gave a particularly loud snore and rolled completely over, his arms and legs bent at odd angles that looked painfully like they would break at any moment. The thin cover that had been resting on Tyson's torso was punched off, revealing a slightly tanned, muscled chest. Tyson reached forward as if in some crazed dream (which in Tyson's case I bet he was) and almost instantly flopped back onto his back, making the bed give a loud creak. Almost straight after he flopped back down he mumbled something along the lines of…

"WHAT! It wasn't me who ate ALL the chocolate cake with cream and ice cream and cherries…It was MAX and a killer bunny…mnpf mnpf"

Kai turned his head slightly and watched Tyson intently, his mahogany eyes roaming over Tyson's tanned chest. He shook his head at the perverted thoughts that had suddenly exploded in his head and reluctantly turned away. Unfortunately, due to the sudden change of weight on the bed, there was another loud creaking noise and a bang as Kai was tipped off his bed onto the floor and followed soon after by a large pink mattress. Consequently, due to the disappearance of the mattress all the sheets, after being caught on the bedside table, were hanging limply from the lampshade or now twirling around in circles as the fan on the ceiling carried on moving. Kai groaned and let his head flop back, which wasn't really a good idea as the other bedside table was there, earning a curse or two from Kai and another bump on his head. He stood up and yanked the sheets off the various objects around the room and put them roughly back onto the bed, making it as he went, although, since he was a bit moody at that point there were a few ripped sheets after.

After finally remaking the bed and recovering all the sheets from around the room, Kai sat back down onto the bed. He thought about something for a moment and then leaned into a near by draw and started rummaging for the 'thing'. Seconds later his hand remerged with… (This isn't really dirty, im just rewriting the notes I made so it sounds screwed, muhahahahahaha..ahem) …a tiny silver key. Kai swung himself out of the bed and padded over to his wardrobe and opened the door reaching down and back into one of its darker more distant corners. He picked up a small metallic case and walked back to his bed kicking the wardrobe door shut. From there he opened the case with the key to reveal some odd objects (perverted much?...) but the one he wanted was a beige book bound with black ribbon and a perfectly sharpened black pencil. He laid down the pencil carefully next to him and propped himself up on the pillows. Kai opened the book and flicked through the pages intently, remembering each page and each line, as if it was imprinted forever in his mind. After about 5 minutes he came to the page he wanted, his favourite page. Kai stared and the page silently, eyes scanning every detail, his mind supplying him with the memories of the page when he first turned it and began his work and pride. He let out a sigh and closed the book and put it quickly back into the box with the pencil. He snapped the lid shut and pushed the box far under his bed. Kai let out a small frustrated growl. This was** so **pathetic. So to confirm his scant emotions he let out another growl just to be on the safe side, and got out of bed again. God, life was so unfair.

Kai picked up his clothes for the day and strode to the bathroom (because /posh accent/ Hiwatari's _never_ stomp) but paused by Tyson's bed, and to be original, he gave another small sigh, his crimson eyes softening slightly.

Tyson gave a slight shiver and rolled onto his side so his tanned face looked towards Kai under his dark blue bangs. Kai then found himself grabbing Tyson's bed covers off the floor and placing them carefully around Tyson. Tyson gave a light smile and flopped onto his pillow hugging it tightly. Kai's eye twitched.

'Sometimes I wish I was the goddamned pillow' he thought roughly and gave the tinniest off blushes. He shook his head and stepped into the bathroom to change.

Minutes later he emerged wearing his usual combo of baggy pants and tight black tank top accompanied, of course, by his red spiky arm guards and 2 blue shark-fins on each cheek. After his…ahem… shocking conclusions earlier in the morning, Kai decided he would make and early breakfast and head straight for training.

Heading out of his room and towards the small kitchen area of the room, Kai spied the remnants of what had previously been Tyson's and Max's late night raid of the kitchen after a bet made by a sugar hyped Max, Kai then made the decision that maybe after all he wasn't ready for breakfast and detoured straight to training.

',',',',','45 minutes later…',',',',','

'news reporter voiced by me!'  
  
It has been reported that a new breed of animal has been spotted in the exclusive resort of Spring Mountains, currently holding many of the world famous beyblading teams. After frantic attempts to calm down the staff of Spring mountain hotel and many terrified parents and screaming children, eye witnesses reported earlier that a big black and blue mass straight from the pits of…wherever it came from… was seen storming out of the training room earlier today. The ministry of defence has given a statement that People should remain calm and stay indoors, if this being is sighted please do not attempt to feed it or engage it in any type of communication. The entity is obviously scared and violent, also if sighted please ring the local emergency number… we do not yet no what it is…o wait news just in… please forget what I have just said… its only /enter drum roll/ Kai Hiwatari of the blade breakers… sorry for any inconvenience.

Yes, for it was true, Kai had failed miserably in a bit of training and was currently taking out his frustrations on anything and everything in sight. This had so far resulted in Kai trying to do the following: pick up the beyblade dish and throw it across the room, when he realized the dish was cemented to the floor he kicked it after not being able to find a pneumatic drill also hurting his foot, he then took his frustrations out on a poor defenceless punching bag that now rests in pieces on the training room floor, and then attacking the rest of the equipment, following this act of violence he then stormed out of the room, broke the door (now rests in more pieces on its side on the floor) and scared the hotel staff. Then Kai headed straight for the elevator and pushed then button so hard it jammed, and when the doors didn't open he kicked those doors too, leaving the lifts 'out of order'. So Kai was now currently limping up however many flights of stairs there were, towards his room in a rage, but to me it looked like sulking after having so far 14 flights of stairs to cool down, but then again Kai Hiwatari doesn't sulk, and usually people who sulk don't have veins pulsing at the sides of their heads. Anyway, back to Kai.

"Stupid Tyson and his stupid ways, and stupid mind for letting Tyson get into my stupid head, and stupid blade for not working right and stupid dish for being stuck to the stupid ground and…" Unfortunately for Kai, he was to busy glaring at the ground and muttering under his breath, that he didn't notice the wall fast approaching. The was a loud bang following quickly by a thump as Kai hit the ground, resulting in some curses, ok a lot of cursing and swearing and other vulgar obscenities.

"."."."A few more stair cases later…"."."."

Kai was standing in front of the teams' room door, his face etched in pure disbelief accompanied with a large amount of anger. He. Kai had 'lost' his room key. This could not be happening. It was official, he was having one of the worst days of his life and he would bet that even though his day hadn't actually started yet, that it was going to get worse. A lot worse. He let out a very unhappy sounding sigh and let his head rest on the cool wooden door. His eyes travelled to the cause of his problem, the lock. He was resolute on one fact though. He was NOT going to walk down the stairs again just to get the spare room key and then walk back up again, so he supposed he would just have to pick… the lock. He thought about the idea,  
'I mean sure, it wouldn't be too hard, after all I have picked a lock many times before…' that settled it, he would pick the lock. A few minutes later and a click was heard and a sound of triumph and Kai gave a smug look to the door and slammed the door shut, only to come face to face with… all that mess and still no-one was up! His anger resurfacing, Kai growled and shoved past a chair in his way, which seemed to have other idea's as it latched onto his tank top. Kai gave it a small tug. It just pulled at his top but didn't come away. He gave another pull slightly harder this time. Nothing. Kai buried his face into his hands and gave a moan of exasperation, his thought becoming slightly frantic, 'What the fuck is it latched onto anyway!' ( Lol Mikin- WTF cnt stop laffin) Kai carried on tugging at the offending piece of material after unsuccessfully trying to find what was stuck onto the chair in the first place. Sad to say, Kai was way past being frustrated and now, loosing all holds on his anger, he gave the shirt one final pull. The ripping sound could be heard all around the hotel.

Kai picked up the remains of his top off the floor and put the bits of the chair in a corner. He then sat down on a different chair and stared around the room before resting his head on his folded arms. After a few minutes of staying like this he decided something needed to be done, but then whatever he decided to do it, he was highly likely to get very annoyed with it and break something.  
'There must be something I can do to calm down and just well do something' He thought to himself.

Well he didn't know what 'he' could do, since he had never really gotten like this before so he, himself didn't have a method that ridden him of stress. So then there where 2 options: a) Come up with a new way of stress relief or b) Use someone else's idea of stress relief that works…  
'Well Ray always said that cleaning something always helped him with stress relief, since when you start to clean you take your anger out on whatever your cleaning then you actually get into cleaning and you forget about why you where so stressed out in the first place. It also gets the cleaning done. So I guess I could clean…' So following that conclusion Kai headed into the kitchen to clean the 'mess'. Firstly he started with the dishes putting every plate, glass and cutlery he could find into the sink. As he was washing up his pants started to get wet, so Kais next task was finding something to put over himself.  
'Now, what does Ray use? Oh yea the apron'  
Kai then went in search of Ray's apron, He was looking through the cupboards when he found he it. Then Kai's face fell. He had never remembered it to be that colour. So he dragged the apron out complete with matching set of washing up gloves. He took a deep breath and put the apron and the gloves on, at this point Kai was 'so' glad no one was up to see him wearing this, he would never live it down. He went back to the washing up mentally berating himself about his kind of bad day, which had taken a turn for the worst when he put the apron on.  
'Not only is it pink, pink is a disgusting colour, and baby pink at that, its more neon and plastic and…Mariah…she's the one behind my bad luck fucking apron. Im just fucking glad that no-one is here to see me in this, I cant believe im doing this. In pink! Stupid colour and stupid Mariah…' Kai went back to grumbling and attacking a particularly stubborn stain on a plate when there was a small cough behind Kai.

**Ren: Hope you like the first chapter and trust me its gonna get alot more interesting in the future. And this fic will also be updated more ofen than the others since Im on a roll! This entire fic is dedicated to Mikin Ishida all say happy birthday to her from a while ago.**

**Kai: I hate you...**

**Ren: Let that anger fly, you just know its gna get worse for you if you keep it pent up.**

**Kai: That was my favourite top though...**

**Ren: Oh tut...Ill buy you a new one then ok? good. Please review for this fic to continue it will only take 30 seconds of your time flamers welcome since i do need a BBQ soon...this fic made me hungry. So again, please review and make my day...stupid email... Thank you and JA NE!  
REVIEW! **


	2. World Domination and sugar

**No matter what –World domination**

**Ren: Hey, im back again with a new chapter for this messed up fic. Sorry the first chapter was a bit on the crappy side, itll get alot better honestly it happens to all my fics. Tis a curse...**

**Kai: Get on with the fricking fic your taking up my manicure time...**

**Ren: O.o ok ok, well here it is, and this time please if you read the fic please review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own beyblade so dont sue, simple...got it?**

**Chapter 2**

Kai whipped around complete with a wooden spoon in his hand, turning face to face with the intruder, after receiving a small but distinct cough from behind.

'Shit' was the only intelligible thought that went through Kai's head; coincidently a similar thought ran through the intruders head previously with a, 'What the fuck' as said intruder started taking quick steps backwards.

Kai was the first to regain his composure.  
"T…" Kai gave a cough to clear his throat which had gone very dry all of a sudden, "Tyson, what are you doing here?" Tyson looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights and a light blush covered his cheeks.

"I, er, well you see, I was just…" Tyson stammered his eyes straying ever so slightly to his captains pale chest behind the neon pink apron.

"Well?" Kai's patience was waning, this was a highly embarrassing situation with the object of his new found affections standing uncomfortably in front of him. Tyson took another step backwards.

"Well, you see, I was just, um, hungry, yea hungry and well, um just came for something to eat." Tyson's blush deepened and he scratched his head awkwardly, taking another step back.

"Then why…" Kai trailed off, suddenly becoming aware of his situation, him, standing in front of Tyson, with no shirt, wearing a bright pink apron and washing up… a large, dark pink patch spread across his pale features, "Tyson it's not what it looks like…" Kai took a step forward to match Tyson, which was a mistake for Kai. Tyson's face twisted in horror causing him follow his primary instincts when face by a drop dead gorgeous guy in a pink apron advancing on him with an 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' look on his face and a wooden spoon; he screamed. As loud as he could, and with that he turned to run. Kai's face also twisted into a mixture of shock, slight panic and anger, so Kai also did the first thing that he came up with…

He dropped the wooden spoon and hit Tyson instead with the metal cooking pan, making a distinctive 'CLUNG' as it hit Tyson's skull. Tyson's reaction was to fall unconscious onto the floor with a nose bleed.

The colour started to drain ever so slowly from Kai's face, the most intelligible thought that he came up with being, 'Is he dead?' and poking Tyson with his foot, hard. A groan escaped Tyson's mouth but fortunately he remained as previous, stone unconscious.

Kai shrugged. 'Oh well at least he isn't dead, now I can implement my super ingenious plan of getting Tyson to fall madly in love with me'. 'Wait. Where the hell is my brain getting all of this fucked up stuff? Note to self, burn all of teams videos and Dvds of action men and stuff. Wait, nah, I'll just burn them all," After Kai's little sadistic streak complete with manic evil laughter was done with he bent down and started dragging Tyson's body into the living room. After a few minutes of propping Tyson realistically up on one of the cushions in the living room, Kai stepped back to admire his…ahem…handy work.

Unfortunately for him someone had heard the previous screams and had come to investigate and bumped into Kai just as he was leaving the living room.

"Ouch, hey watch it or else… Oh hi Kai!" Blue, slightly dilated eyes turned to look at Kai. Kai noticing this took a step backwards, mimicking Tyson's actions earlier, this could be very dangerous and potentially bad for his health if he came into contact with Max at this point. Crimson eyes stayed locked with blue trying to gauge how much sugar Max had taken since he had woken up. Max then decided he wasn't the enjoying the staring contest he was currently having with Kai, and had come up with a clever plan to get Kai to give him a horsey-ride while sucking a lollipop. Unfortunately due to his high sugar induced state the daydream he was having seemed to swirl and sway and Kai started to transform into a bright pink bunny rabbit.

"Bunny!" was the instant reply from Max and he took a flying leap and missed Kai by about a metre and hit the adjacent wall. Kai stared at Max for a second before seizing his chance and escaping back into the kitchen. This was going to mean war, but before any advance on the enemy could be made Kai would need a weapon. So Kai searched for a weapon, eventually choosing a broom he had found in another cupboard. He also picked up a dishcloth and wrapped it around his head as some kind of bandana, and since he already had his newly renamed 'war paint' on his face he was ready to go. Kai took a quick step forward his, the shoes that he had forgotten to take off before making noises on the floor.

'Damn' Kai thought, before taking his shoes off as well. Now it was Kai's time to shine as he was about to engage the dangerous and somewhat infamous Maxie in his own game - sugarcal warfare.

Kai took a deep breath preparing himself for the worst and kicked the door open and came face to face with… an empty corridor.

'This is not good' concluded Kai and he walked along the wall towards Max's bedroom.

Eventually after opening all other possible doors and finding nothing, Kai came to stop outside the enemy's quarters. The last thoughts before Kai entered the danger zone was: what it would actually be like to be in the state Max was in, whether or not Tyson really was dead, where the hell Kenny and Ray were, and if he really was wearing a bunny suit if Tyson would come play with him… and Kai then decided he really needed to lay off the caffeine. Kai started to turn the door handle and open the door slowly. The room was dark and foreboding as the enemy lay somewhere deep inside its cave, or basically Kai walked into Max's room with the lights off.

Kai could faintly make out the outline of various objects around the room like Max's bed, another bed, a table, 2 chairs and another door leading to the bathroom he shared with Ray. A soft purring sound could be heard from the vicinity of Max's bed and Kai could have sworn he saw a toothy, evil smile as the door behind Kai slammed shut and locked. A bright light was turned on from the bedside table into Kai's face as he shielded his eyes with his arm and an evil laugh met his ears accompanied with more purring.

"Welcome, my friend, I see we meet again" said Max's in his sugary high voice.

"Max, what are you doing," Kai demanded trying to see Max through the brightness of the light.

"I, my dear friend, am planning to take over the world!" Another cold evil laugh followed by a coughing fit and some heavy wheezing. "Need more sugary goodness" Kai could faintly hear a rustling noise which sounded very much like sweet wrappers quickly followed by some crunching and a murmur of happiness.

Kai staggered over towards where he assumed the light switch was, and started frantically looking for said switch. Meanwhile Max kept up his side of the conversation about how he would bring about the imminent destruction of the planet, and the death of all kangaroo's, in between bites of sweets and purring noises from the bed. Eventually Kai found the switch and flicked it on. He turned around gradually, coming to face Max frozen on top of his mountain of sugar with a sleeping Ray on his lap tied also to the bed, Max complete with his mouth and hands covered with chocolate and twitching from to much sugar. Then Max took another flying leap towards Kai.

"You'll never take me alive! Mr Bunny!" Max hit the wall again but got up quickly and staggered about for a bit. "Oh shit my plans for world domination have been ruined… its all YOUR fault Ray…and im blind" Max let out a chilling wail.

Kai's eye gave a twitch, he took a deep breath and walked over to the bookshelf and took off the largest book he could find and promptly walked back over to Max. Max turned to Kai, his eyes full of puppy dog goodness and whimpered like a kicked puppy. Kai snorted and smacked the book over Max's little blond head and he crumpled to the ground. Kai let out a short harsh laugh.

"I kill you" he muttered before going to find some rope and tying Max up on one of the chairs.

* * *

**Ren: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...i love my life... anyway please review this fic and i hoped you liked the messed up chapter...it was written under unruley musings, sugar and my usual untamed randomness.**

**Kai: I kill you...i kill you all...**

**Ren: Oh hush up Kai "brings out mallet and hits him on the head"**

I'd like to thank all my previous reviewers if im allowed to, i personally dont want to get banned after that rumour email thing. But yea... thanks to:  
Loveisagiftuseitwisely: Thanksfor being such a great reviewer as well as my first, glad you like the fic.

Ereshkigali: Happy to hear your in a good mood from reading my fic, hope this fic continues to bring happiness and randomness to people around the globe or in my head all the same thing to me! Hope you keep reviewing and dont worry there will be MUCH more Kai deliciousness in the next chapters...trust me "Evil glint in eyes"

Truble: Yo dudette, glad you thought my fist chapter was so funny hope this chapter was even better. Talk to you later.

Mikin Ishida: Hey! After all this is your dedication fic for your birthday so im really happy your enjoying it. Thanks for the cookie and also Kai gets a bit moodier in a few later chapters, but its all good. Talk soon.

Angel56: So my fic has no real plot its still all good...bit warped i admit but still good and honestly its going to get much more interesting... c ya!

**Kai: Im in later chapters so read on and review!**

Ren: Please review i had tons of hits for my fist chapter but less that a handful of people reviewed. Reviewing means alot to me and it does only take 15 seconds of your time to say a few words of what you actually think of it. But thanks anyway. Until Next time! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...


	3. Apron? What apron?

**Ren: Back with another chapter...wooo go me this has to be my best updating fic EVER...MWUHAHAHA...**

**Kai: Just because your lazy...sadistic bitch...**

**Ren: Wash your mouth out with soap! I will NOT tolerate that language about me Kai you know the rules...**

**Kai: "raises eyebrow"**

**Ren: HIIIYA! "hits Kai with spoon" **

**Kai: &&**

**Ren: "sadistic grin" Anyway... Disclaimer yada yada dont own beyblade or its characters...some rich guy who wont give them to me owns them oh and i dont own lord of the ring either or the beetles...anyway OMG i just killed Kai! And Read on while i go revive Kai... --''**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Apron? What apron?**

Kai stood back with a self-satisfied smirk and his work. It had taken him about 10 minutes to drag Max's body from the door to one of the chairs and tie him up, plus another 5 minutes to actually find the rope he so conveniently kept under his bed for 'unforeseeable circumstances'. Now Max was all tied up, his blond head lolling dangerously to the side, a pink tongue sticking out onto his chin as he breathed heavily through his mouth. To be quite honest Kai was impressed with his work, for such a small person Max sure did weigh a lot and as a result Kai's arms ached like no tomorrow. Kai surveyed the room. Max was tied up on a chair, other bits of furniture lay strewn across the room, and Ray lay dead on the pile of sugar…

'Wait a pile of _sugar_?' Kai inspected the sugar.

'Damn, if I don't do something with this sugar, it'll attract ants…' Kai sighed, he hated ants, they got everywhere and he would be damned if he got stuck with an infestation. Kai pushed Ray off the sugar and placed it into a bag and hid it away from the tied up Max. Then another thought hit him 'Ray was dead! If he was dead…

...who would do the washing up, and keep Max in check?' Kai walked over to Ray and poked him. No response.

'Hm.' Kai looked around the room for something to wake Ray up. 'Pillow…' Kai picked up the pillow and hit Ray with it as hard as he could. The pillow exploded and Ray still lay… well dead.  
'Well, only one thing for a situation like this.' Kai walked into the bathroom and returned later with a bowl full of water and threw it on Ray. Ray groaned but made no other response.

'Drugged, oh well, he'll come around in a few hours' Kai shrugged and walked back out of the room leaving the drugged Ray on the bed and went to make himself some coffee.

' ' ' ' 17 minutes later ' ' ' '

_Silence… complete peace and tranquillity…  
_

Kai had cleaned himself up and put on some clean clothes, stuffing the offending material that included: a neon pink apron, washing up gloves, a dishcloth and a broom; into a bag, then into a box, then to be on the safer side of things under a bed, since Kai couldn't find the matches to burn any of it. Kai let out a sigh as he began to drink his coffee, but all was not as it seemed. Due to Kai's close contact with the sugar he was starting to get cravings. _Really_ bad cravings. It was like something had gotten hold of his body and was 'making' him need this sugar. Now where the hell was Kai going to find sugar… Max's sugar stash…  
Kai took out a spoon and walked towards the bag. He picked up the bag and hurried back into his room, mumbling to himself, his eyes glowing in the dark.

"Now my precious…"Kai hissed to his bag "No Maxie's will steal you away from me again…my precious." He kissed the bag and a picture of Tyson filled his head. "No…" He shrunk back into the shadows. "Master forgive me… my precious…forgive Kai…" But the bag wasn't finished yet it called to Kai, and Kai struggled against it's supreme sugary power. And sad to say even though Kai did like Tyson a lot, the bags evil, sugary power was too strong and Kai gave in, basking in the sugary goodness he ate with a spoon. The sugar swiftly took hold of him as it entered his blood stream and spread quickly all over his body. Kai was paralyzed, his pupils dilated, his hair grew ragged and untamed like a wild animal, his primary functions overriding his self-control and discipline and he had a strong urge to... start singing on top of a table in a towel…

A few minutes later Kai was in the living room, unfortunately he had been unable to open the bathroom door to get to the towel…sugar prevented Kai from using his hands. But there Kai was, jumping on the table with his hairbrush singing 'All you need is love' by the beetles to a still unconscious Tyson, but he was having the time of his life. Sure, it was slightly unnerving to have the room sway and pulse like that and his hands seemed to have turned into flippers, but he felt so happy and alive!

Tyson rolled over and groaned, and to Kai at that moment it looked like the most adorable thing in the world it just made you want to kiss him. So that what Kai did he let out a giggle (sorry for Kai's OOCness its just the after effects of the sugar in his system and sorry as well for the large amount of dots...) and gave Tyson and kiss on the cheek as a blush covered his face. Tyson made him so happy, so what if he was unconscious, he wanted everyone to know how much he loved Tyson, so he starting signing again, a little out of key but, still the same song as before. He started jumping around again the world starting to spin uncontrollably, he felt dizzy and a tingling sensation was running down his arms. He needed more sugar but he was already to far gone. Kai staggered towards the bag, his vision blurring and tried to get back the table he was dancing on moments before. Unfortunately he never managed to get the sugar out of the bag as the last thing he said was a drawn out,  
"Apple Crumble…" As he promptly passed out onto that comfy fluffy carpet.

A few minutes passed as the sugar left his system and he started to regain some sort of consciousness, he gave a groan and clutched his head. Opening his eyes he found himself draped over the table with a bag of sugar in his hand and a pulsing sensation throbbing in his head.  
'What have I been doing?' he couldn't remember a thing. The last thing he could clearly remember was him drinking some coffee and then looking for something.  
'So why am I stuck like this…?' Kai picked himself up of the ground and gave a cough and straightened his hair. He spied a lampshade lying innocently a bit from him. Obviously it had knocked Kai out when he was looking for…whatever he was looking for. Kai grinned slightly to himself for this great bit of logical thinking and nodded to himself, apparently not exactly 'all' the sugar had left Kai as he continued to congratulate himself for something he couldn't quite remember. Tyson moved again and started to brush the hair out of his eyes quite cutely, it seemed,as he started to stir.

"Shit…" Kai threw the bag of sugar under the cushion of one of the sitting room chairs and regained his composure by striking a small believable pose on top of the chair.

"K…Kai?What the fuck…when…who….huh?" Tyson glanced blearily around the room. "Ah shit my head…feels like someone's hit me with a frying pan or something…"Tyson gripped his head. "And why are you standing on that chair Kai…hang on…" Kai winced if Tyson remembered then… "Where's Max?" Kai let out the breath he had been holding.

"Oh, Max is just having some time out."

"Cool, hey Kai you'll never believe this dream I had it was so weird! You were wearing this neon apron that Mariah had given Ray ages ago and you were washing up but you had like no other clothes on and…" Tyson stopped himself a large blush covering his cheeks. Kai's head snapped up, his ears catching on the word apron.

"Apron…what apron?"

* * *

**Ren: "kicks Kai" wake up you idiot...**

**Kai: urgh...**

**Ren: So you were faking dead then! How could you lie to me! You almost gave me a heartattack... "clutches heart"**

**Kai: Crazy woman...**

**Ren: "cheers up" Anyway im sorry for the lack of randomness in this chapter and the kinda crappy 1st chapter...im banned from sugar you see after shaving off my brothers eyebrows and destroying most of the house...but hope you liked it anyway! I would like to thank the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter! I still think the people who read this should still review but most dont but dont worry the sugar will get you eventually mwuhahahaha...anyway id like to thank the following:**

loveisagiftuseitwisely: Still happy your liking this fic...and your right i should do more like this, but until i remember where i put my emergency surplies of sugar i wont be able to write another random fic. But anyway thanks for the review and Talk to you later!

**Truble: HA i updated quickly so i am forgiven XD. Happy u think its so funny and Kai will continue to be in later chapters until i work out where i put kenny...but gald you love it so much. Talk to you later and dont laugh your head off or u might hurt yourself... then who would laugh and my unfunny jokes... :( XD**

**imayaoifan: No problems i will continue to update as long as my flow of insanity runs through me. Glad you liked it. Thanks!**

**Ereshkigali: Tis true "nods head" random fandom reigns supreme over us... But so happy your enjoying my fic i know i am after all i knwo what comes next! mwuhahaha all run in fear of my randomness! Hope you keep reading. Thanks for your review!**

**Luvyagal aka Tricky: i think your right...i doubt anyone really cares where i put kenny and forgot...but it might rest someones mind if we did know and ive still got to knock Kenny out as well XD But im still gald ur liking this fic. And i cant wait to put Kai in some more 'costumes' i have lots of ideas but so little time. And ill try and keep updating quickly. Hope you keep reading. Thanks!**

**Quellesirel Peredhil: LOL great to know you think its funny. And who knows if its hard, afterall Kai IS super strong... anyway i hope you keep reading and thanks a ton for your review means alot and all.**

**Ren: I hope that people will keep reviewing and until the one day i will rule the world i shall continue writing my fics. Sorry if thischapters a bit on the crappy side again i had to write it quickly before i went to work under threats from loveisagiftuseitwisely... and even then it was a bit late up...a thousand and one apologies but the next chapter should be up soon. rememer READ AND REVIEW! **

**Thanks xx Ren chan**


End file.
